Star Twinkle Pretty Cure
Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア Sutā Tuinkuru Purikyua?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the sixteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It was began airing in February 3, 2019, succeeding HUGtto! Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. The main motifs are space and astrology. Info *Director:Hiroaki Miyamoto *Series Composition:Isao Murayama *Character Design:Akira Takahashi *Studio:Toei Animation *Music:Asami Tachibana,Yuki Hayashi *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:February 3,2019-January 26,2020 *Episodes:49 *Predecessor:Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Successor:Healing Good Pretty Cure *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:PaPePiPu☆Romantic (1-20), Please Tell me...! Twinkle!☆ (21-34, 39-49), Twinkle Stars (35-38) *Production:Was trademarked on October 23rd, 2018, and was then made public in a magazine on November 26th, 2018. On November 29th, 2018, the teaser website launched. Synopsis Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode List I'm Hikaru Hoshina! I'm a second year middle school student who loves space and constellations! While observing the starry sky to draw a constellation in my notepad, a mysterious creature known as "Fuwa" warped before my eyes! And then, a rocket fell from the sky, which had the aliens "Lala" and "Prunce" come with it! ...You guys, are actually aliens!? Glitterific~☆ Faraway from Earth is a planet called "Starry Sky World" and in the center of it is a holy ground called "Star Palace", which contains the "12 Star Princesses of Constellations" who protect the balance of the whole universe...But one day, someone attacked and the princesses turned themselves into "12 Princess Star Color Pens" and scattered themselves across the universe! If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness...! "When the star's light are lost, the legendary warriors Pretty Cure will rise together with the Twinkle Book in hand to regain the brilliance again."Lala says she is searching for the Pretty Cure along with Fuwa in hope that the legend the princesses conveyed will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a Knot Raider who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Fuwa...When I thought "I want to save Fuwa!", my strong emotions made the Twinkle Book create a "Star Color Pendent" and a "Transformation Star Color Pen" which, transformed me into a Pretty Cure!? Now I have to collect the scattered Princess Star Color Pens and have Fuwa grow up which is the key to the Princesses' resurrection. Alright, let's leave Earth and jump into space~☆ Characters Pretty Cure *'Hikaru Hoshina' (星奈 ひかる Hoshina Hikaru?) / Cure Star (キュアスター Kyua Sutā?) An imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, Cure Star. *'Lala Hagoromo' (羽衣 ララ Hagoromo Rara?) / Cure Milky (キュアミルキー Kyua Mirukī?) A 13 year old alien from the planet, Saman who is treated more like an adult. When on the rocket with Fuwa and Prunce to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, she ends up on Earth thanks to Fuwa's powers. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. Her charm point is the antennae on her head and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way, Cure Milky. *'Elena Amamiya' (天宮 えれな Amamiya Erena?) / Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ Kyua Soreiyu?) A third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun, Cure Soleil. *'Madoka Kaguya' (香久矢 まどか Kaguya Madoka?) / Cure Selene (キュアセレーネ Kyua Serēne?) A third year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. *'Uni' (ユニ Yuni?) / Cure Cosmo (キュアコスモ Kyua Kosumo?) A space phantom thief from Planet Rainbow. She has the ability to disguise herself as anyone to get by without raising suspicions, even going as far to use her space idol persona, Mao to do so. In order to save her planet, she disguised herself as Bakenyan to infiltrate the Knot Raiders. She transforms into Pretty Cure of the rainbow, Cure Cosmo. Planet Saman *'Fuwa' (フワ Fuwa?) A fluffy universe fairy created by the star princesses as the last hope. While young and innocent like a baby, she has a mysterious power to release the one of the sealed star princesses and open a warp hole. Although still enigmatic, it is an important her existence plays an importance in which she holds the key to the princesses resurrection. She lives with Hikaru and resides inside the Twinkle book. *'Prunce' (プルンス Purunsu?) An alien from PuruPuru who once served the Star Princesses in the Star Palace. While protecting the loose flora left by them, he looked for a legendary Pretty Cure that holds the key to their resurrection. His special skill is to deform freely. *'AI' (えーあい?) Artificial Intelligence for the rocket. Knot Raiders *'Darknest' (ダークネスト Dākunesuto?) Leader of the Knot Raiders. A demonic Uwabami-like alien who was sealed away prior the series. *'Galogre '(ガルオウガ Garuouga?) Second-in-command of the Knot Raiders. An oni-like alien who take charge while his leader is sealed away. *'Kappard' (カッパード Kappado?) A soldier of the Knot Raider. A kappa-like alien wielding a lightsaber-like dual blade. *'Tenjo' (テンジョウ Tenjō ?) A soldier of the Knot Raider. A tengu-like alien wielding a fan. *'Eyeone' (アイワーン Aiwān?) A soldier of the Knot Raider. A Hitotsume-kozō-like alien who can summon Knot Reiga by corrupting the Star Princess Color Pens. She left in episode 21 after her failures and seek revenge on Uni for her treachery. *'Bakenyan' (バケニャーン Bakenyān?) A butler of the Knot Raider. A Bakeneko-like alien carrying a tea set tray and often accompany his mistress. He was revealed to be Blue Cat in disguise to spy on the group. *'Knot Ray' (ノットレイ Nottorei?) The foot soldiers of the Knot Raiders. They wield a laser blaster. When Tenjo was empowered by Darknest, they become her personal monster and use peoples' imagination to become a giant version of themselves. *'Knot Reiga '(ノットリガー Nottorigā?) Eyeone's personal monster. They are created from the corrupted Star Princess Color Pens that can trap peoples' imagination. Supporting Characters Items *'Star Color Pendant' (スターカラーペンダント ?): Is the main transformation item used by the girls. To transform, they must have their transformation Star Color Pen at hand. It can also be used to perform attacks with the 12 Princess Star Color Pens. *'Star Color Pen' (スターカラーペン ?): Is a an item that the Cures can use to transform. A pen appears before those they deem worthy of the Pretty Cure powers if they emit a strong emotion. They can also serve as a collectable item, known as Princess Star Color Pen (プリンセススターカラーペン ?). There are 12 of them, each represent a Star Princess of the 12 zodiac signs, with each pen holding a mysterious power. *'Twinkle Book' (トゥインクルブック ?): Is a book that can be used to look after Fuwa by using the Star Color Pens. According to the prophecy, if the Pretty Cure have this book, they can help regain the universe's light. Locations *'Mihoshi Town' (観星町 Mihoshi-cho?)-The place on Earth where Hikaru, Erena and Madoka spend their days. *'Saman' (サマーン Samān?), also known as Starry Sky World (星空界 Hoshizora-Kai?)-The planet Lala, Fuwa and Prunce come from. The Star Princesses also resided there, but after they used up their powers repelling the Knot Raiders, they were scattered throughout space. Trivia *This marks the return of Rie Kitagawa as the theme song singer. She last served as the theme song singer back in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *The end of each episode features horoscopes for three random star signs. The clips of those horoscopes are uploaded to the Instagram account after every episode. Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Anime